The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus configured to read an image on a document and a method for transmitting image data created based on the reading.
USB connection and LAN connection are known. The USB connection allows connection between a scanner and an information processing device such as a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “PC”). The LAN connection allows connection between a scanner and a plurality of PCs and is widely used.
A scanner that can be connected to a plurality of PCs through a LAN is typically configured such that when a user has operated the scanner to scan an image on a document, a list of PCs connected to the LAN are displayed on an LCD (liquid crystal display) of the scanner, allowing the user to designate a PC to which the scan data is to be transmitted (hereinafter may be referred to as “destination PC”) among the list of PCs. This configuration allows the user to reliably transmit the scan data to a desired PC.